


Our wills not our own

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Original Work, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Crash Landing, Desire, Dreams, Emotions, Freedom, Happy, Heartbreak, Hope, Longing, M/M, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Poetry might not be the best, Range of emotions, Redemption, Sad, a mixture of emotion, also angst, and inspiring focus, poetry with a focus, poetry with a tie in story/plot, soft, super sweet, unknown planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Mostly a poem with two different POV’s with a small tie in story. For my close friend on twitter, marmalade, who’s been wanting some poetry to cheer everyone upFirst is rick/morty tie in short story with poetry. The rest is mostly just original poetry but any fandom stuff will be tagged in the notes for clarification. This is all stored together since it’s all for marmalade who’s given me a reason to do poetry for the first time in years
Relationships: Implied mostly - Relationship, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual mortys age is ambiguous, imagine as you please. Hopefully I didn’t let you down marmalade and you enjoyed this as much as I hoped you would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash landed on another planet despite needing to return home Rick and Morty both have a hopeful dream to stay

The ship was still in pieces, parts strewn about where Rick had tried to get to the problem area in hopes of fixing the ship. Even with the sun starting to set he’d yet to give up and try to find a suitable space for them to spend the night. Rather he took a break, stretched his back and turned to survey the savannah that Morty sat upon only a short distance away, eyes up and watching the stars

The way you sit and stare  
Smiling at me so easily  
Makes me want to stay here for all eternity  
Kiss you out in the open for all to see  
The single weakness that lays inside me  
Is you

To sit beside you and think  
What if we never left  
What if we stayed here forever  
Our hearts the single tether

To never wake up  
Is all I want  
With your back to me  
Sun sparkling to rise  
I stand and watch the skies  
Eternity spread before my very eyes

Morty could see a thousand galaxies from where he sat and still his gaze was always drawn back to the man working behind him. Caught between sunset and sunrise he sat, waiting for Rick to finally turn and meet his eyes

To see you smile  
Is rare indeed  
Being the god you are  
It’s likely we’ll leave  
But I hold out hope  
That we don’t leave too soon  
As I look up at the just rising moon

You like it here  
I can tell  
It’s like some magic spell  
The nature, the calm, the quiet  
It’s a peacefully beautiful riot

You look at me  
And I know you can see  
The desire to stay not go  
Can we make this our new home

With the moon finally shining above the sand, reflecting the gentle gusts of wind, the space beside Morty shifted. His eyes drifting down to the shifting grains before back up as he smiled, Rick’s fingers threading through his own naturally as they watched the vast worlds drift before their eyes, going about their existence as if they weren’t even there. Their hearts further tied as Morty leaned against Rick, drifting ever closer into the older mans arms. With infinity before them, endless worlds of existence ceasing to change, they took tonight just for their own


	2. Home in the hearts of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus was: happiness/freedom based

A call to the wild  
The wolf in your heart  
Returning dawn  
A brand new start

Racing winds  
Swirling current  
The seasons change   
Yet still we stay above it

Fleeting dusk  
Brings with it doubt  
Swirling storms  
Rain throughout

But dark times pass  
Storms become cloud  
A trickle of rain  
In a scorching drought

A flower that blooms  
A brand new dawn  
At some point we all have to return where we belong


	3. The path we walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus was heartbreak/redemption based

Light and dark  
A broken part

Tears in your heart  
A drop of rain  
A hit too hard  
Can’t stand the pain

There stands a friend  
Too close to the end  
A path too far  
From a bleeding heart

But with time comes ties  
That tether and bind  
A bridge to steady  
A heart that’s heavy

A brand new start  
A journey we won’t part  
Down friendship lane  
Time heals past pain

To trust can be bloody  
If your unlucky  
But with true friends it’s clear  
There’s always trust when your near

A shoulder to rest  
It really is the best  
To start again  
And make it through to the end


	4. Travelling heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually inspired by a paragraph that marmalade sent me when we were talking, her faith in me was uplifting

Spread my wings   
Try to fly  
Let the light carry me into the sky

Your gentle breeze  
By my side   
Guides me through the darkest times

Know my heart  
It guides my way   
Even if I start to stray

Stars above  
Know me well  
Lift me high  
Even when I fell

Searching out  
Gentle hope  
What lies within  
Nurtured from the good begins  
To show  
To grow   
To glow

See my heart   
Hear it beat   
Still in breath  
I am my best   
Staring back at me


	5. Do your dark desires outweigh mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones just a super small angsty morty poem about rick

You know my heart  
It’s left often wide  
Even when I can’t decide

To love or hate  
It is to late

Your place is there  
Not in the middle of nowhere

I hold you dear  
I always will  
So don’t take that stupid pill

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter here for updates on life, what I’m working on next, how my moms doing and more: https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1


End file.
